pawpatrolfandomcom-20200222-history
2019
2019 (MMXIX) is the current year which started on a Tuesday. This page is an archive of PAW Patrol-related events for the year. January *'January 12': "Pups Save the Trick-or-Treaters" and "Pups Save an Out of Control Mini Patrol" premiered in Canada. *'January 19': "Pups and the Werepuppy" and "Pups Save a Sleepwalking Mayor" premiered in Canada. *'January 21': "Ultimate Rescue: Pups Save a Runaway Stargazer" premiered in the United States. *'January 25': "Pups Save Ace's Birthday Surprise" and "Pups Save a Tower of Pizza" premiered in the United States, closing Season 5. *'January 26': "Ultimate Rescue: Pups Save a Swamp Monster" and "Ultimate Rescue: Pups and the Hidden Golden Bones" premiered in Canada. February *'February 2': "Pups Save a Cuckoo Clock" and "Pups Save Ms. Marjorie's House" premiered in Canada. *'February 9': "Pups Save Thanksgiving" and "Pups Save a Windy Bay" premiered in Canada. *'February 16': "Ultimate Rescue: Pups Save a Runaway Stargazer" premiered in Canada. *'February 22': "Pups Save the Jungle Penguins" and "Pups Save a Freighter" premiered in the United States, opening Season 6. *'February 23': "Pups Save a Pluck-O-Matic" and "Pups Save a Mascot" premiered in Canada. March *'March 2': "Pups Save a Frozen Camp-Out" and Pups Save the Fizzy Pickles" premiered in Canada. *'March 4': "Ultimate Rescue: Pups Stop a Meltdown" and "Ultimate Rescue: Pups and the Mystery of the Missing Cell Phones" premiered in the United States. *'March 9': "Pups Save Ace's Birthday Surprise" and "Pups Save a Tower of Pizza" premiered in Canada. *'March 15': "Pups Save a Melon Festival" and "Pups Save a Cow" premiered in the United States. April *'April 5': "Ultimate Rescue: Pups Save a Swamp Monster" and "Ultimate Rescue: Pups and the Hidden Golden Bones" premiered in Mexico and Brazil. *'April 6': "Pup a Doodle Do" and "Pups Fight Fire" premiered in Japan. *'April 7': "Mission PAW: Pups Save a Royal Concert" and "Mission PAW: Pups Save the Princess' Pals" premiered in Poland. *'April 13': "Pups Make a Splash" and "Pup Pup Boogie" premiered in Japan. *'April 19': "Ultimate Rescue: Pups Save the Mountain Climbers" and "Ultimate Rescue: Pups Save Captain Gordy" premiered in the United States. *'April 20': "Pups Save the Easter Egg Hunt" premiered in Japan. *'April 26': "Pups Save the Honey" and "Pups Save Mayor Goodway's Purse" premiered in the United States. *'April 27': "Pups and the Kitty-tastrophe" and "Pups Save a Train" premiered in Japan. May *'May 3': "Pups and the Stinky Bubble Trouble" and "Pups Save the Baby Ostriches" premiered in the United States. *'May 4': "Pups in a Fog" and "Pup Pup Goose" premiered in Japan. *'May 11': "Pups Save the Circus" and "Pups Pit Crew" premiered in Japan. *'May 18': "Pups Save the Jungle Penguins" and "Pups Save a Freighter" premiered in Canada. **"Pups Save a Walrus" and "Pups Save a Super Pup" premiered in Japan. *'May 25': "Ultimate Rescue: Pups Stop a Meltdown" and "Ultimate Rescue: Pups and the Mystery of the Missing Cell Phones" premiered in Canada. *'May 27': "Pups Save Gustavo's Guitar" and "Pups Save the Yoga Goats" premiered in the United States. June *'June 1': "Pups Save a Melon Festival" and "Pups Save a Cow" premiered in Canada. **"Pups and the Very Big Baby" and "Pup-Tacular" premiered in Japan. *'June 8': "Pups Save the Honey" and "Pups Save Mayor Goodway's Purse" premiered in Canada. *'June 15': "Ultimate Rescue: Pups Save the Mountain Climbers" and "Ultimate Rescue: Pups Save Captain Gordy" premiered in Canada. *'June 22': "Pups and the Stinky Bubble Trouble" and "Pups Save the Baby Ostriches" will premiere in Canada. *'June 28': "Mighty Pups, Super Paws: When Super Kitties Attack" will premiere in the United States. Category:2019